Head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display systems can utilize an integral lightfield display or other computational display to provide effective display of three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Generally, the display systems employ one or more display panels and an array of lenslets, pinholes, or other optic features that overlie the one or more display panels. As HMDs generally have wide viewing angles (e.g., the angle subtended from corners of the image to the pupil of the viewer's eye), image resolution is an important factor, especially in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) display systems requiring considerable computing resources and transmission bandwidth to generate high-resolution imagery for viewer immersion. The impact on resources can be especially problematic systems utilizing HMDs, as the high-throughput image rendering and transmission processes are performed in parallel for each eye of a user.